Jakiuj Adventures
a Anime TV Series,Video Game Series & Movie Series that Coming soon on 2019. Characters Heroes Freddy Huggleswirtzous - a Main Hero in Both TV,Video Game & Movie Series Jessicana Pig-himmar - Freddy's Girlfriend but soon freddy's wife Professor Gausviloukjia - a Creator of both living lifeforms,Robot & Etc. Villains Kevil Evilicigonus - the Main Villain in Both Video Game,Movie & TV Series Ceatures *Cenutars *Minotuars *Were-Mammals **Were-Hedgehogs **Were-Wolves **Were-Tigers **Were-Hyenas **Were-Dingo **Were-Bat *Horse Familys **Horses **Unicorns **Pegasuses **Spiked Horses **Vampire Pegasus *Dog Familys **Domanic Dogs **Foxes **Wolves **Hedge-Dogs Aka Quilled-Backed Dogs **Wild Dogs **Dingos **Zolves aka Ultimate Omega Wolves *Cat Familys **Domanic Cats **Killer Cats **Big Cats ***Lions ***Jaguars ***Polar Cats ***Tigers *Bat Family **American Night Bats **European French Vampire Bats **Jamican Vampaire Bats **Japanese Fuirt Bats **Indian Flase Vampire Bats *Hedgehog Family **East African Hedgehogs **West African Hedgehogs **Unicorn horned Hedgehogs **African Pygmi Hedgehogs **Spanish Mountain Hedgehogs **Japanese Vampire Hedgehogs *Bear Family **Grizzly Bears **Polar Bears **Japanese Black Bears **Polish Gray Bears **African Lion Bears **American Black Bears *Insencts **Eurafrisa Red Ants **Black African Fire Ants **Dum Beetles **Honey Beetles **American Honey Bees **Brisitish Forest Bees **Japanese Red Killer Bees **Monarch Blutterflies **Spider Faced Blutterflies **Gray Night Moth *Arcaniads **Wolf Spiders **Japanese Spiders **City Spiders **Polish Scropins **Common Scropins *Birds **Red Europan Birds **Foofer Birds **American Red-Tailed Jays **Blue Jays **Rainbow Jays **Blue Marcas **Austrillain Yeelow Haired Parrots **South American Parrots **Russian Gooses **Southern American Black Headed Gooses **Hungrain Blue Headed Yellow Tailed Ducks **Domanic Ducks **Wild Asian Ducks **Great Horned Owls **European Black Owls **Barn Owls **Japanese Mountain Owls *Roderts **Roof Mices **House Mices **American Chimpmunks **Scouttish Squrills **Mongonian Rats **Black Rats **Brown Grizzly Tasmanian Rats **Wolf Rats *Pandas (Bears) **Giant Pandas **American Pandas **Kangaroo Pandas *Pandas (Raccon types) **Red Pandas **Austrillian Pandas **Ierland Red Pandas *Maruspials **Kangaroos **Wallibaies **Koloas **Wombats **Tasmian Devils *Echdinas **Short Beaked Echidnas **Sharp Beaked Echidnas **Winged Echdinas *Hoofed Mammals **White Tailed Deers **Black tailed Deers **Mooses **Echanted Mooses **European Elephants **Asian Elephants **Bush African Elephants **Black Rhinos **White Rhinos **Zebras **Hippos **Domianic Cows **Carvoirus Cows *Primates **Humans ***Tamed Humans aka Citizens ***Wild Humans ***Vampire Humans aka Vampires ***Undead Humans aka Zombies ***Fishy Humans aka Mermaids **Apes ***Mountain Gorillas ***Asian Oraranatans ***Bigfoots ***Yeties ***Champanzees ***Magical Japanese Wild Forest Gorillas ***Gibbons *Corckdilliains **Aillgators **Crocdilles **Ghrials **Rockosrasilles (Rock Elemental Reptile that is in the Crockdilliains) **Lavarissules (Fire/Lava Elemental Reptile that is in the crockdilliains) *Dragons (Mintour Lizards) **Japanese Island Dragon **Komodo Dragons *Dragons (Winged Montrous Reptiles) **Red Dragons **Green Dragons **Japanese Dragons **Cave Dragons **Cyber Dragons (Dragon that both location on your comptures,laptops & Real-life outside the comptures inclued laptops) *Chameleons **Japanese Horn Backed Chameleons **Jackson Chameleons **Fastest Chinese Chameleons **Mountain Chameleons *Frogs **American Bullfrogs **Japanese Ocean Frogs **Chameleon Frogs **Posinus Frogs *Human Spirits **Angels (Good Human Spirits) **Devils (Evil Human Spirits) **Angevils (Netrual Human Spirits) **Ghosts (Half Visible Half invisible Human Spirits) **Elemantals (Elemantal Human Spirits) Category:Anime Category:Movies Category:TV Series Category:TV series Category:Video Games Category:Film series Category:Video Game Series Category:Future games Category:Future novellas Category:Animation Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Video Games Category:Upcoming Shows Category:Series Category:Films Category:Browse Category:Animated Films Category:Animated Television Cartoon Series Category:Sony Pictures Category:Stub-Working on it Category:FamilyChoice shows